Iggy's Not Afraid
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Every time Francis reaches out for love from the love of his life he shuts him out. He's hopeing that this plan would possibly open Arthur's heart to more possabillities. (Warning: this is a yaoi fa fic. If you don't support FrUk, don't read it! I don't want hate reviews gallor from this story)


Arthur and I walked in a bar that was owned by one of my good friends, Gilbert, when it seemed like almost the whole bar just froze and looked at us. An obvious blush consumed Arthur's face. "W-what are they all staring at?"

"Notmally, I would say me, but then, I would be lieing mon ami." was my reply.

We sat at the bar and had a few drinks before Arthur's whole demeanor changed and he was having the time of his life, sure, he was stumbling around drunk, but that was beside the point. I was just happy that he actually had fun and enjoyed the attention, and throwing all those nasty English manners out the window as he danced around like a wild fool.

I thought it was probably best that I take him home. I felt a small ugly pang of jelousy well up in my system, so I made my way to him. "Angllature," I called. "I think it's best if I take you home. You've had quite a lot of drinks."

"No, I havn't Fnog Frace!" (Drunk Iggy=slurred words and failed attempts to say "Frog Face" XD) he exclaimed with a little wobble in his stance. "If anything, I havn't had ENOUGH drunk!"

He kept on wobbling and slurring, so I just guided him back to the car to prevent him from further embarassment. "Come on mon ami, I have...unicorns ready to take you home, and they're getting impasiont."

"UNICORNS!" he slurred as he stumbled ahead of me. When he got to the car, he looked confused, and searched around the car as I walked out. "Where are they? Where are the unicorns?"

"I suppose they gave up on waiting." I answered. "Let's get you to a bed a sobered up." He started to make his way to the drivers side, so I gently pushed him to the back seat so he wouldn't notice, but still wasn't driving. As we drove, he didn't notice I passed the turn to his house and went straight to mine. Yup, he's definatly drunk.

We made it to my house around midnight, and Arthur, knowing my house as much as he knows his own, went to my room and fell asleep on my bed. I didn't protest. I just watched him sleep, remembering all the times I reached out to him for love, and he shut me out. I wondered why he did that since I KNEW for a fact that he loves me too. I am French after all, I was born in the Paris, the city of love, I LIVE in Paris. I know love when I see it, and who the love is for, and Arthur is dripping in love for me. So, why does he bottle it all up?

When we watch scary movies, though he never shows fear, he always scoots a little closer to me. When I ask him why, he just says that he's a little scared, but I've seen him when he's scared. True, that was when he was scared of me, but that's beside the point. He was never afraid of what's on the TV unlike his little brother, Alfred.

When we go on that carnival ride, the Tonnel of Love, Arthur would moan and groan and pout in his seat, only riding it to shut me up. Only when it got pitch black would I start to feel his tender kiss. He could've fooled even me that he wasn't French. I would still know that it was him because I would run my fingers through his matted hair, begging for more. It only lasts until the other end of the tonnel was seen, and he would go back to the exact same position as he was when the ride began. The worst part is that I would be a mess, so everyone though I made-out with myself. His embarassment caused me humilliation.

I woke up the next morning by a scream, falling off the couch where I slept. "THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE! WHERE AM I?!" Arthur screamed. Judging from his tone, he was panicing as expected.

I sighed and made my way to the room, leaning on the door frame. "You were beyond drunk last night at Gilbert's bar, Angllature." I answered. "I took you here to sober up mon ami. I didn't trust you in that big house of yours that's most likely over flowing in alcahol. Don't you remember anything from last night?"

He simply shook his head as he took his jacket and hurriedly put it on. "Take me home Francis." he demanded. Though I didn't want to, I grabbed my keys and walked out to the car, Arthur following close behind and getting in the passanger's side. Instead of driving to his house, I drove to the park instead. Arthur looked around worriedly. "I'm not a homeless person Frog Fance!" he exclaimed.

"I know." I replied as I got out of the car. "I just thought that there was something here you should see."

We wandered around until we came up on a large crowd of girls. Curiously, he approtched the crowd. I just smiled as music started to play, and I heard the, "Yeah (aha), one, two, three, four!" I sang along. Hearing me sing, Arthur turned around, his breathing rapid.

"She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah  
Tight dress with the top cut low  
She's addicted to the feeling of letting go, oh-woah, let it go.

"She walks in and the room just lights up  
But she don't want anyone to know  
That I'm the only one that gets to take her home, oh-woah, take her home

"But every time I tell her that I want more  
She closes the door

"She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love

"Maybe she's just trying to test me  
Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work  
Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth, what you're worth

"Maybe all her friends have told her, "Don't get closer  
He'll just break your heart"

"But either way she sees in me  
And it's just so hard, so hard

"'Cause every time I tell her how I feel  
She says it's not real

(One, two, three, four)

"She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love

"What about all the things we say  
Talking on the phone so late (so late)  
I can't let her get away from me, oh

"When I say that I can do it no more  
She's back in my door

[Laugh]

(She's not afraid)  
"She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild (running wild)  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love? (falling in love)  
She's not afraid of scary movies (she's not afraid)  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark (kiss in the dark)  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love

"She's not afraid  
She's not afraid

"Oohhhh, oohhhhh"

Arthur was silent as the crowd screamed and aplouded. "...You used my own boy band against me?" he asked.

"It's the only way you'd believe me mon ami." I shrugged. "I love you Arthur, and I know you love me too."

"How would you know?"

I slumped. "I'm French, I know love when I see it. Especially shy love like yours." He looked around embarassed, a blush on his face. I made my way to him and started playing with his cute, matted, short hair. "Do you believe me now when I tell you that I love you?" He hessitated, but nodded. "And are you willing to-?"

He surprised me with a kiss on the lips, but my surprise melted into pasion. After a long while, we broke apart. Just before we came back together for another kiss, I heard him whisper, "I love you too Francis."


End file.
